


Sweet Intoxication

by Ifrit



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Pheromones, Succubi & Incubi, Uncle/Nephew Incest, these are all the tags i could think of im so sorry if i missed any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: Nero finds out he's an incubus.  Unfortunately, Dante is there to show him the ropes.





	1. Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. I wrote this shlock months ago, when my writing was pretty different, so sorry if there are any glaring tone shifts. Thank u Mimo and Ray for eternal support, I give you many hugs and kisses.

Sparda, the son of a bitch, fucked around like a devil with a Zeus complex.  He'd knocked up so many human women, the majority of the children of whom Dante had only found out existed when he aged into his late twenties, that Dante had mapped out a kind of system in his head.

Some kids inherited Sparda's incredible fighting prowess.  That category would be populated with Dante and Vergil at the top of that roster.

Some kids inherited his charm - incubi or succubi, Dante labeled them, regardless of whether or not their ultimate goal was sex.  Dante had experienced firsthand how Machiavellian they could be, singing sweet praises into his ears and leading him on, near able to convince him to jump off a cliff of his own volition.  

Others inherited his wisdom, becoming sharper than any human could ever hope to become.  Most were master strategists who commanded unparalleled armies, or billionaire CEOs that monopolized countries.

All of his offspring, however, were given the gift of his strength, hardiness, and immortality.  Given Dante's tendency for violence, it wasn't surprising that he would know that - he'd picked a fight with every spawn he'd come across, whether he was trying to stop a force of evil or just wanted a challenge to preoccupy him.

Nero was no different, though something caught his eye the first fateful day he and Dante met.  Dante remembered the first time he'd laid eyes on that spawn of Sparda's, bearing a striking resemblance to him and his twin - which said a lot about him, his eyes instantly drawn to a spitting image of himself out of the hundreds of devout Sparda bootlickers sitting in the pews on that fateful day.

Dante knew the kid was a devil from the moment he caught a whiff of his scent.  Even before the glowing arm was brought out, Dante could smell something... sweet, otherworldly,  _ intoxicating  _ on him, which definitely was one of the biggest reasons why he was able to catch him off guard with that incredible dropkick to the face.  It’d been a long while since Dante had to deal with an incubus, and he could feel his blood  _ boiling,  _ rising to the surface as if physically  _ yearning _ for the kid’s touch.

It wasn't the best time to pop a stiffy, but Dante's brain was sympathetic to his dick.  That was one alluring scent.

However, even though Nero was an incubus, it seemed like Dante’s labels had no real place in reality.  Nero could fight like no one else Dante had seen, not even Vergil. That, combined with the inexplicable pull Dante felt towards the kid and his stark white hair, allowed Dante to confirm that he was indeed one of Sparda’s brats.

Dante would be the first one to admit he was a dumbass.  Hell, so was Vergil - the bastard was so hellbent on attaining power that he lost sight of almost everything else.  They had no ability to pour poisoned honey into peoples' ears, either, which was probably for the best in both cases.

Nero, on the other hand, could have made Dante do whatever he wanted, so long as he said the right words.  Thank god the kid had some sort of code, because if he hadn't? Dante would be so fucked.

Not that he wasn't already fucked.  It seemed as if Nero had little control over his powers, a sentiment proven even more true by his inability to hide his arm unless behind a cast.  Whenever, and Dante did mean when _ ever  _ they were within ten meters of each other, it was as if Dante were under some some sort of compulsion.  He'd already mentioned the involuntary boners, but the feelings of fondness, the near  _ infatuation  _ he felt when they were face to face, were sure evidence that Nero's powers were always switched on.

Nero’s powers were particularly powerful, even for an burgeoning incubus.  Wherever Nero went, the older devil noticed, people would swoon, practically falling over themselves to get in Nero's good graces.  For all Dante knew and that Nero told him, the people living in Fortuna were just "really kind". However, none of them ever gave  _ Dante  _ a peck on the cheek or a free pastry fresh out of the oven when he was walking alone down the street.

Then again, Nero hadn't been the one to kill "his holiness" in front of his followers.  And in a town like this, news traveled fast.

After the mess had been all cleaned up, with the Savior destroyed and Kyrie safe in Nero's arms once again, Nero did what he rarely ever did, at least to Dante.  He surprised him.

Only a few days had passed before Nero ran up to Dante, begging him to take him away from the small town.  Dante vaguely remembered feeling shocked - Nero was loved here, and he had Kyrie, didn't he?

Nero had explained that, despite the Order being disbanded, the odd devil who had survived Dante and Nero would make itself known violently, crawling out of whatever portals had been left behind and making a beeline straight for Nero.  It was too easy for these devils to sniff him out and try to attack him in his home. His  _ home _ , where Kyrie lived.

In the end, Nero had decided that leaving Kyrie's side would be prudent if he wanted to protect her.  Kyrie wasn't happy about it, but she also wasn't  _ stupid -  _ she knew, more than her life being in danger, her presence would be distracting for Nero, who was her only protection in the case of a surprise attack.  So she'd just... let him leave.

Nero's love for Kyrie was certainly something, Dante had thought to himself.  So, too, was Kyrie's love for Nero - only those who truly loved an incubus would be immune to their charms.  Which made it so much more baffling that Kyrie would let Nero leave in the first place.

Dante had kept his thoughts to himself, though, glad for company of his own gender to round out the unbalanced ratio back at the agency.  As much as he loved Trish and Lady, he missed having someone to pal around with, someone who didn't make such a big deal out of small things that he barely gave any thought to.

However, if he thought he'd get that from Nero, he was dead wrong.  The kid was far more moody and temperamental than the girls, though he was rougher around the edges and didn't make Dante feel bad about going all out, giving just as good as he got from Dante during a spar.

At this point, it may seem as if Dante was downplaying how incredibly  _ difficult  _ it was to live with the brat.

As much of a degenerate as Dante was, he never wanted to be attracted to a kid ten years younger than him.  But, lo and behold, Nero's devilish genes had different plans, and it became almost unbearable to stay in the same room as him for longer than ten minutes.

"Dante," Nero had snapped one day, grabbing Dante by the collar to stop him from making another hasty exit, "Why the fuck are you avoiding me?  Did I make you mad, somehow?"

And that was the day Dante told Nero he was an incubus.  It definitely didn't go over well - a table was overturned and several dishes were thrown at Dante's head.  The violence did nothing to quell Dante's unfortunate boner, however.

"Nero.  Kid. Do you know how hard it is to jump around like a trapeze artist with my dick squeezed halfway to hell in these leather pants?"  Dante, perched up on the railing of the top-floor stairs, shouted down at Nero in a bid to get him to stop raging. "I wouldn't  _ try  _ and make you this mad unless I saw good enough reason."

"I'm not a fucking  _ sex demon _ !" Nero yelled, and when he pulled Red Queen off its resting place on the wall, Dante knew he had to put a stop to this.

Too bad he didn't have any better idea than to pin Nero down to the floor with his body, restraining him by his wrists.   _ Way to make it sexual, Dante. _

"Kid!"  He growled, dangerously close to dropping his forearm against Nero's neck, "I never said you were.  I know growing up in Fortuna made you pretty fucking ignorant, but I'm telling you the truth right now."

When it seemed like Nero had adequately calmed down, Dante got to his knees and tentatively let go.  He was still pinning Nero to the floor, however, straddling his abdomen with his thighs. If Nero looked closely enough, the tent at his crotch would be painfully obvious.

"Then what the fuck is the truth?"  Disgust came over his expression when, yep, he took notice of Dante's little (well, not  _ little _ ) pop-up.

"You - ugh," Dante hated this part, hated passing down knowledge, because  _ fuck _ \- he wasn't a teacher, and he would make a  _ shit  _ dad.  Thank god he didn't need to lead with the talk about the birds and the bees... he fucking hoped.  "Pheromones. Incubi, they let off pheromones to, er,  _ persuade  _ people into doing whatever they want, usually by setting them out of their minds with arousal."

Nero looked thoughtful for a moment, though it was hard to tell through his perpetual scowl.  "Well? Keep going!"

Dante rolled his eyes and scoffed, mostly to distract from the shifting of his sensitive length.  "Slow down," he sighed, gingerly getting to his feet. He didn't bother offering Nero a hand. He knew the kid would just slap it away.

"More experienced incubi can control it.  They turn it off when it's not needed, and - kid, don't tell me you don't feel exhausted half the time."  Dante got his answer when Nero's eyes darted to the side, shoulders slumping against the floor. "It's because you don't know what the switch is.  It  _ also  _ means that you've never been able to compel someone into letting you fuck them, which I'm assuming you'd think of as a good thing."

Nero nods silently, still trying to process all this new information.  So, he wasn't just a freak. He was a full-blown gigolo.

As shrewd as he was, Dante must have noticed Nero was still taking all this the wrong way and sighed.  "I'm gonna go on a limb here and tell you what you're thinking is wrong. The power incubi have comes from  _ intent _ .  Unless they have the intention of doing something harmful with their powers, they're basically useless."

There was a knee-jerk reaction from the kid at the word "useless", but he seemed to get over quickly enough, letting Dante go on.  "So, I'm not mad, or skeeved out by this whole thing, just in case you were thinking that, too - I just needed to tell you so you wouldn't think I was..."

"Was what?" Nero huffed, just now beginning to sit up, eyes locked onto his devil bringer.

"Was coming on to you, or something."

That... sort of made sense to Nero.  He didn't think he'd take it very well if he saw the tent Dante was sporting in the middle of a spar.  "But... the people in Fortuna never got..." he flushed red, feeling nothing like the incubus he supposedly was. 

"Boners for you?  Oh, I'm sure some did, but not because of your powers," Dante chuckled, though he was internally slapping himself for going there.  "It has more of an effect on devils. If I were full-blooded, I'd have gone just a little bit crazy the first time we met."

Nero nodded, looking like he finally fully understood.  Dante was just about ready to make a hasty exit, needing some way to relieve himself from the encounter, when Nero stopped him with a hand on his shoulder as he walked past.  "Teach me how to control it."

Dante balked, almost tripping over his own feet.  "Kid, I don't think-"

"Just fucking teach me!  I was better off not knowing, but now that I  _ do  _ know, I have a responsibility to control it."

God.  As much as it benefitted him, Dante couldn't stand this code Nero had, all the morals that tangled him up and stopped him from just doing what he wanted to do.  But... Nero was right. This was Dante's burden now, having given Nero the forbidden fruit of knowledge.

"Christ, fine," he blew out with a heavy sigh, shrugging Nero's hand off to go sit at his desk.  "There's gonna be a lot of unfortunate boners, kid. Shit, I should have you sign a waiver or something to ignore 'em..." he muttered, shuffling through the desk drawers to see if he couldn't find a piece of paper and a pen.  Nero interrupted him, slamming his devil bringer onto the desk and nearly breaking it down the middle.

"Stop.  Stalling."

Dante sighed again, leaning back in his chair.  "Alright, then. I have a few theories about this, but you have to promise me you won't try to break any more furniture if you get frustrated."  Nero nodded tentatively, not knowing if he could really control himself if he went into a fit of rage.

"Take off your coat.  Time to test theory number one."

Dante pointedly looked away at a nondescript corner of the room as he waited for Nero to get comfortable, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.  "So, you know how sometimes I turn into a full-blown devil?"

Nero nodded.  "I was wondering what the fuck all that was."

"It's what I call a 'devil trigger'.  I can't turn it on all the time, but I can do it often enough that I think of it as a part of me, instead of an alternate form.  So..." Dante sat up straight, carefully examining Nero's torso, "Maybe your devil trigger makes you go full incubus."

"How the hell am I supposed to... to 'trigger'?"  Nero's devil bringer closed into a fist, worrying Dante into sitting up in case he got... punchy.

Dante sighed, slowly rounding his desk to pace and think better.  "Close your eyes. Try to keep your breathing even," he tried, scratching the back of his head - triggering came naturally to him, and fuck him if he knew how to teach it to Nero.  He remembered feeling... something exhilarating, freeing, whenever he changed forms - but he was in the zone then, and maybe that kind of state wasn't reachable unless he was in the middle of a fight.

It wasn't much of a surprise when Nero growled and his eyes snapped open, showing his clear impatience with the task Dante had given to him.  "Nothing's happening."

"Did you really think you'd get it on the first try?" Dante shook his head.  "Try to think of it as... I don't know, flipping a switch, or something."

Nero rolled his eyes.  "You're a real shit teacher, you know that?"

Dante did, in fact, know that, but he wasn't about to give the kid the satisfaction of admitting it outright.  "What're you talking about? I'm doing great, unlike the actual student."

He was lucky Nero was too preoccupied with finding his trigger to take the time to react to his petty insults.  Otherwise, he'd probably have skewered Dante on his own sword.

On and on it went, Nero trying his hardest to find that switch - meditating, holding his head in his hands, and punching the wall in turns - and Dante waiting impatiently behind his desk, his chair leaned so far back that it threatened to tip over and drop Dante right on his ass.  

"Hey, you old  _ fuck _ ," Nero hissed from the corner of the room, from where he'd punched a hole into the drywall.  "I'm starting to feel like you don't know what you're fucking talking about."

Great.  Now he was actually mad.  Though, Dante was kind of impressed that Nero had lasted this long without absolutely decimating every piece of furniture in the office.  He was also inordinately impressed with  _ himself _ for being able to control himself with his raging boner showing no signs of dying down, what with Nero pacing around and practically  _ spraying  _ his scent every which way.  If he were human, he’d have gone to the doctor by now, his erection having lasted  _ far _ longer than four hours.

“That’s probably enough,” Dante groused, kicking his feet off the desk and setting them resolutely on the hardwood with a loud  _ thump _ .  He’d given Nero enough time to have his fun - it was time for him to take care of himself, and for Nero to calm the hell down.  “We can try again tomorrow. No use in tiring yourself out like this.”

“Thanks for nothing, asshole.”  Nero was understandably pissed, but that was no reason to take it out on the one person who knew how to help him.  Ignoring the insult, Dante strode up the stairs so he could finally lock himself in his bedroom and…  _ relieve _ himself.

He was laying in bed doing just that when an idea suddenly came to him.  Right, if he couldn’t teach Nero, some other incubus definitely could. He made his mind up as he cleaned up the mess made by his release - tomorrow, he’d take Nero on a little field trip, and he made a mental note to himself to stop by an ATM the next morning and pick up a couple hundred singles for the road.   

“Dante.”

“Hm?”

“Where the  _ fuck _ are we.”

Dante looked up from where his face was buried in a pair of enormous, heaving breasts, voice slightly muffled by bare flesh.  “What, are you suddenly too good for strip clubs?”

“Asshole,” Nero hissed from where he was buried in a veritable  _ mountain _ of shaking asses, sliding back in his seat and looking entirely put-upon despite the circumstances.  At Nero’s age, Dante would have been over the  _ moon  _ in this situation.  “I don’t think normal strippers are supposed to have glowing red eyes.  So I’ll ask you again.  _ Where the fuck are we? _ ”

Sighing, Dante takes out a few dozen singles from his jacket pocket and sticks it right between the breasts he’d just been motorboating.  The stripper humoring him saunters off with a coy wave, bending over to pick her bra up off the floor and giving the both of them a simply  _ wonderful _ view of her ass before leaving. “Can’t you ever just have fun?  Live in the moment?”

Nero rolls his eyes, kicking Dante in the shin as he shoos the strippers crowding him away.  It takes a while, as they were all fighting each other to climb onto Nero’s lap a minute ago.  “Why would I be having fun right now? You should feel fucking ashamed. You’re, what, fifty years old and you’re still going to strip clubs?”

“Thirty-six,” Dante retorts, adjusting his pants as he gets up from his lounge chair.  Nero, eye-level with his crotch, reels back with an absolutely  _ disgusted _ look on his face.  “What, can’t handle a little heat?” Dante teases, wiggling his hips.  “It’s a strip club. It’d be weirder if I  _ didn’t  _ pop a stiffy.”

That does nothing to alleviate Nero’s mood, but it doesn’t matter.  Dante grabs the kid by the arm and hauls him over to the VIP area, nodding and waving to a few strippers on the way and getting a kiss blown in his direction each time.  Grumbling all the while, Nero throws up his middle finger at no one and everyone at the same time, but the sentiment is mostly directed at Dante.

They get to the back, Nero shoving Dante away from him to get his hand off his shoulder.  “You can’t just fucking drag me wherever without telling me what’s going on!” Dante is nonplussed, smirk lit by the lurid, neon red lights washing over the interior.  That smirk never promised anything good, and the fact that they’re in the weirdest strip club Nero has ever seen, despite his limited experience, does not bode well at all.  “I swear,” Dante hums, pushing the door behind him open, “you’ll like the surprise.”

Once Nero sees what’s behind the door, he resolutely decides that  _ no,  _ he does  _ not _ like the ‘surprise’.  It’s more of a scare, really, the door leading to a dark, long corridor with seemingly no end in sight with what he assumes are private rooms lining the hall.

Nero assumes that Dante wants him to walk in, so he moves to do just that - only to be stopped by Dante’s hand on his chest.  Huge, warm, and insistent, Nero can’t help but freeze and enjoy the sensation of Dante’s fingers spanning his chest before finally coming back to his senses and shoving Dante’s arm away.  “What?” he huffs, crossing his arms. “I thought you wanted me to go in.”

“Not yet,” Dante says a bit distantly, eyes tracking the movement of something behind Nero’s shoulder.  Nero’s gaze follows his, landing on a male stripper who looks like he’s gesturing with his head to the back where the two demons waited.  “Just watch.”

It takes a bit for Nero to see exactly what Dante means to show him.  He’s about to snap at Dante again for wasting his time when he sees the man begin to… let off steam?  Glow? Nero isn’t sure what his eyes are telling him, but whatever happens is certainly not human. Immediately, the girl looks as if she’s entranced, falling forwards into the demon’s chest before getting picked up and carted over to the back.  The demon winks at Nero, and he has to suppress the urge to give him a shiner right across the jaw - but Dante, most likely sensing his anger, puts a hand on his chest again to redirect his rage.

“What that fuck!” Nero hisses, gesturing wildly at the door.  “What - what was that? Was that okay? Is she gonna be-”

Dante sighs, patting Nero’s cheek condescendingly.  “Humans don’t come in here without knowing exactly what they’re getting.  She’ll be  _ fine _ .”  He lets out a soft grunt when Nero grabs his wrist, twisting it to the side violently and immobilizing it for a bit so he can think.

Nero wasn’t convinced, but he wasn’t about to barge into one of the private rooms on a hunch.  Against his better judgement, Nero decides to trust Dante this once, though he can’t stop looking uneasily over at the door.  “I didn’t think demons were concerned with morality before, and I sure as hell don’t think that now. I’ll  _ kill _ you if she’s hurt when I check on her later.”

“Check on her?” Dante scoffs, pushing his hair back and letting silver strands fall over his eyes, peering through them to regard Nero with an exasperated twist of his lips.  “There’s no time. We have a reservation.”

“A reservation?  In a strip club?”  Nero scowls, though he follows Dante without further complaint as he finally pushes through the door.

The hall is just as ominous on the inside as it had looked like from the outside.  A thin haze colors the air, and Nero isn’t sure if it’s cigarette smoke or steam pouring off god knew how many bodies getting hot and heavy behind these closed doors.

As usual, Dante doesn’t offer any further explanation, leaving Nero to get lost in his own thoughts and theories on what the hell was going down here - it couldn’t be as simple as a bunch of rooms where strippers whored themselves out like prostitutes, could it?  Besides, that was illegal. There was no way-

The door opens and reveals a man with glowing eyes  _ relentlessly  _ fucking a helpless-looking human, and Nero’s train of thought is completely destroyed.  Although, on second thought - the guy underneath the stripper fucking him looks totally blissed out, drooling and clutching at the sheets in ecstasy.

Oddly enough, Dante makes a frustrated noise, rapping his knuckles on the doorframe to draw their attention.  The human doesn’t even flinch, and though the demon on top of him looks at the two of them at the door, he doesn’t stop the motion of his hips. 

“Dante!” the demon roars, eyes glinting in the darkness as his voice crescendos.  “I was starting to think you wouldn’t show!”

Rolling his eyes, Dante closes the door behind him and steps in front of Nero protectively.  “I told you to behave yourself while you waited for us, Raum,” he sighs, bending down to snap his fingers in front of the human’s face - even while he still had demon dick firmly lodged in his asshole.

The demon - Raum - finally slows down, pushing the human flat onto his stomach as he regards Dante with newfound annoyance.  “ _ I’m _ the one doing you a favor here.  Now, where’s the brat?”

“Only two of us here,” Dante grunts, gesturing back at Nero.  “But we’re not doing anything until the human’s gone.”

“ _ Fine, _ ” Raum gripes, pulling out none too gently and hauling the human up with an arm around his chest.  He brings his lips to the man’s ear, whispering something Nero and Dante can’t hear before the human hobbles to the door buck-naked.  Nero is about to stop him until a pair of female demons suddenly appear to take each of the man’s arms - he’s probably being handed off to another room, he supposes.  Nero doesn’t know - it’s so hard to think clearly all of a sudden, the haze feeling molasses-thick now that he was in an enclosed room, haze crowding his senses.

His thoughts are muddled, and everything feels too - too  _ hot _ , too  _ suffocating _ , and Nero needs to get out of his restrictive jacket, throw his shirt on the floor,  _ anything _ to get naked.  But he’s lucid enough to realize that there’s still a stranger in the room, so the most he does is pull at his collar roughly, wondering who the hell turned the thermostat all the way up.

Dante’s looking worse for wear than him, though, having already dropped his jacket to the ground and tugged his shirt over his head.  He’s sweating bullets, long hair sticking to the sides of his face - how’d that happen?

“Raum,” he says through gritted teeth, “dial it down a few notches.”

“You just cost me a couple grand and a  _ great _ fuck,” Raum scoffs. “I’ll do whatever the hell I want.”

What the hell was going on?  Even if Nero were completely clear-headed, he would have no idea what was happening.  Things became even more jumbled when Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory, pointing them right at the demon’s head.  “Turn. It. Off.”

Only then did the barest hint of fear cross the demon’s face, and all of a sudden Nero could think again, looking down at his clammy palms in confusion.  Dante, seeing the expression on his face, just sighed as he holstered his guns. “This asshole over here was spraying his pheromones full blast. I thought I told you what incubi could do-”

“Incubi?” Nero says shakily, arm slowly rising so he can point at the naked demon in the middle of the room.  “That -  _ that’s  _ an incubus?”

“Hey, don’t talk about me like I’m not right in front of you!” Raum says, clicking his tongue in annoyance.  Terrifyingly, he climbs off the bed and begins to walk up to them, enormous dick bobbing up and down with each step.  “And yeah, kid. Birds of a feather - peas in a fucking pod. That’s the two of us.”

“Don’t listen to this idiot,” Dante scoffs, stepping more completely in front of Nero to serve as a barrier between him and Raum.  “Not all incubi are shameless whores. Remember what I said about intent.”

Nero does, and he’s glad Dante’s making the effort to ground him.  Though he hates being coddled, he can’t help but be grateful to Dante for protecting him from this degenerate.  He continues to resolutely ignore Raum, gaze locked on the ceiling tiles to avoid the long,  _ girthy  _ presence of the demon’s - no, there was no good that could come out of thinking about it.

Despite not being able to see him, Nero can feel Raum circling him closely, though it’s under Dante’s watchful eye.  He knows, rationally, that Dante was the asshole that brought him here and put him in this godawful, awkward-as-hell situation, but his smaller acts of kindness are still appreciated.

“Intent, huh?” Nero nearly screams when he feels Raum’s breath directly against his ear, and instinctively he winds his arm up for a punch.  His fist almost connects, but his muscles freeze as he feels the haze creeping back around his periphery. He hasn’t even noticed that Raum was still talking, lips close enough to brush against the sensitive shell of his ear.  “Interesting way to put it, Dante.” Raum straightens his posture and steps out of Nero’s space, slinking over to invade Dante’s instead. “You’d definitely know, Mr.  _ Regular _ .  Though it’s been a while since we saw you last, hasn’t it?”

Nero immediately feels more relaxed now that Raum isn’t all over him, though his aborted punch reminds him that he can’t let his guard down around the other incubus.  Raum is standing behind Dante, fingers dancing gently on his bare shoulder while he slides a palm down Dante’s now outstretched neck. Nero can’t believe it - it looks like Dante is completely under a spell, eyes unfocused and mouth splayed open like he can’t control himself.

“Stop - stop that!”  Nero shouts pathetically, too afraid to approach the incubus in case he becomes compelled in the same way.  Raum’s gaze slides lazily over in Nero’s direction as if the incubus is regarding nothing more than an  _ insect _ .  

In the end, though Nero is completely prepared for an altercation, Raum turns off his pheromones (Nero can only assume) and returns Dante to his usual state, albeit without returning Dante’s ability to throw the incubus off of him.

He doesn’t let go of Dante, choosing instead to run his tongue up the length of his neck.  “It’s been a  _ long _ time since I saw you,  _ Dante _ .  Such a long time since you let me tie you to this very bed, since you  _ cried _ beneath me and begged me for release that I wouldn’t give you.”

Nero’s almost too distracted by Raum’s stimulating recollection, and... huh.  Isn’t that weird. He’d never took Dante as someone who’d let his partner take the reins in bed.  But no, that wasn’t important, he had to scold himself - Dante looked like he was shaking, hands beginning to ball into fists the longer Raum rambled on about their past.

“You think real highly of yourself, don’t you, Raum,” Dante taunted, though he was hardly in any position to do so.  To Nero’s horror, he kept going. “You think I’d ever act that way if you didn’t have your powers? You’re not even the best lay in this room.”

Wait.  What? No.  No, Dante and Nero had never fucked before.  Nero shoots Dante a bewildered look that’s returned with nothing more than a slight shake of his head - okay, so it looked like Dante was just trying to do something to get on Raum’s nerves.  Still, the thought of Dante underneath  _ him _ ,  _ Nero  _ being the one to make him cry and beg, is undeniably exciting.

“Right, right, the  _ kid.”   _ Raum’s disdainful look grows more intense, though he finally lets go of Dante so he can get a closer look at his “competition”.  “He looks like a runt - can’t even hide his boner worth a shit. You sure he’s fucked you before?”

Dante has the nerve to let out a chuckle as his gaze inevitably travels south to Nero’s tented jeans.  “Oh, absolutely. But we’re not here for pleasure, Raum.” He cracks his neck in a way that can only be described as menacing as he’s finally able to move freely.  “Sparky here’s in need of an education.”

Spar -  _ Sparky?   _ Nero bares his teeth in anger, obviously displeased with the nickname.  Dante just shoots him an exasperated look, though, explaining, “What? I’m not just gonna give this slut your real name.”

It still doesn’t warm Nero up to the nickname, but he lets it slide.  Dante shoots him another look that screams  _ Are you done? _ before continuing the conversation.

“You were right.  He’s a runt, a little baby incubus.”  Nero was starting to feel like Dante was having too much fun teasing Nero and was overcome with the desire to punch that smug look right off his face.  “Which is why I wanted to ask you to at least show him how to control his powers. He’s squeezing himself dry and letting off his pheromones 24/7.”

Raum’s scowl slowly transforms into a smile not unlike Dante’s, arms crossed over his chest.  “It’s not good to lie, Dante,” Raum chuckles, leaning down to tip Nero’s chin up with the tip of a claw.

“Lie?  What the hell do you mean?”

“Don’t act like the runt has fucked you before when he can’t even control his powers.   _ Control _ is something every incubus that isn’t a  _ virgin  _ has.”

Dante and Nero’s eyes widen at the same time, staring at each other in a mix of confusion and horror.  “Nero - you, you’re a virgin? But - but  _ Kyrie-” _

“We grew up in  _ Fortuna,  _ Dante!” Nero was beyond furious at having been exposed so thoroughly by this fucking  _ nympho  _ demon, feeling more stripped down than Dante at this point.  “I didn’t even know how to ask!”

Several beats of silence pass.  Dante’s look twists into something more interested, which Nero doesn’t like  _ one bit _ .  Nero’s furious enough to almost forget Raum’s presence in the room, which is quickly rectified when he’s tackled to the bed without warning.

Hunched over him, Raum hooks a talon underneath Nero’s collar, pressing his face into his neck to get a good whiff of his scent.  “It was hard to tell with all my pheromones flying around, but there’s no mistaking it. A virgin incubus!” He sounded downright  _ gleeful _ .  “I haven’t had a meal this sweet in…”

Raum isn’t given the chance to finish his sentence when a hand comes up behind him, grabs his shoulder, and  _ tears  _ him off of Nero to throw him against the wall.  Dante looks - he looks furious, rage somehow building into a heat that begins to steam off his bare skin.

“Don’t you fucking touch him,” he growls, and Nero has to blink to make sure he’s really seeing what he’s seeing.  Dante doesn’t look human anymore, but he isn’t fully triggered, either, arms littered with scale-like ridges and what look like wings beginning to emerge from his back.  They’re  _ huge,  _ extending to twice the length of Dante’s normal wingspan and covering Nero in pitch black.

All at once, Nero is pinned back to the mattress by a wave of pheromones, the strongest dose he’s felt yet - but Dante is somehow unaffected.  It’s most likely his new form protecting him, allowing him to summon Rebellion into his now-massive clawed hand.

“You - you wouldn’t kill an innocent, would you, Dante?” Raum simpers, holding his hands in front of his face.  

“I wouldn’t.”  And yet he continues his approach, winding Rebellion back for a swing - when Raum springs up out of nowhere in his own form of DT, bat-like wings fluttering wildly as he throws himself at the half-demon.  

Nero isn’t sure of what happens next - the fight is a flurry of wings and Dante’s glinting sword, all obscured by the poor lighting of the room.  All he can do is watch, dick growing heavier and heavier the more the scent of Dante’s sweat fills the room. 

Raum’s presence is almost completely forgotten, despite how many pheromones he’s letting go.  To Nero, all that matters is Dante - his heat, his scent, his massive, swinging cock that Nero swears has to be twice Dante’s normal length - and Nero starts to palm himself, dizzy and unfocused.

He’s too far gone to hold back his moans, gripping the sheets tight with his free hand and slamming the back of his head against the wall behind him as he strokes himself, knees propped up and spread as if he’s putting on a show.  The noises he makes stop the other two demons in the middle of their fight, both of them enthralled and slowly making their way towards Nero.

_ No,  _ Nero gasps in his head,  _ not Raum.   _ All he wants is Dante, for Dante to go back to his human form and touch him with those rough, callused hands of his - to worship his body.  But Dante couldn’t do that with Raum here interrupting them.

Eyes glowing yellow, Nero thrusts his hips up to push his cock into his grip.  His tongue swipes over his bottom lip and he growls at the base of his throat, pulling his legs open even wider for Dante to slot himself between.  “ _ Leave,”  _ he commands, feeling a bead of precum slide down his shaft before pooling in his grip.  

Raum does as he’s told, clumsily backing away and into the door before quickly fumbling with the doorknob and bursting out into the hall.  In his haste, he doesn’t have the chance to close it - not that it matters to Nero. Not now.

Now that the pheromones of two incubi are no longer competing, Nero’s head feels clearer - but he’s no less turned on.  Dante seems to have snapped out of his rage, too, having returned to his “human” form not long ago.

That’s not to say he isn’t under Nero’s spell.  He’d slotted his knees against Nero’s hips, hooking his arms underneath Nero’s knees and lifting his lower half, all while breathing heavily like a dog in heat.

“You still haven’t taught me how to control myself,” Nero sighed, sinking his claws into the flesh of Dante’s chest.  For them, it’s almost  _ loving _ \- Dante lets out a groan of pleasure, not pain, rutting against Nero’s ass.  Helplessly, he sinks his own nails into Nero’s thighs. “Kid, the only way for me to do that is-”

_ “Fuck me, Dante.” _

Not that Nero needed powers to make Dante comply.


	2. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante thinks he knows everything there is to know about Sparda's offspring, but Nero surprises him in a way he's not prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you all have been released from the blueballing. Enjoy <3

A drop of sweat fell from the tip of Dante’s nose and onto Nero’s chest.  The room was hot - so hot that Dante felt like he could hardly see through the haze of Nero’s pheromones and the sweat plastering his hair to his head.

His eyes tracked the droplet as it slid downwards and was caught on the ridges of Nero’s hard nipple.  Without hesitation, he dipped his head down and curled his tongue around the nub, flicking it a few times with his tongue before biting down.  Nero’s resulting cry made Dante’s hips jump, his naked dick rutting against Nero’s bare ass for something,  _ anything  _ to get himself off.

Nero sunk his claws in deeper the longer Dante played with his chest.  “I thought I told you to  _ fuck me, _ ” Nero hissed, tearing his talons out of Dante’s flesh and grabbing his neck to forcefully tilt Dante’s head to the side.

Breathing labored, Dante looks Nero in the eye like he’s pleading for something.  “I will - I  _ will, _ ” Dante gasps as he plants his hands on the mattress at either side of Nero’s hips, pushing his hips into Nero’s body.  “I just need - I need to make it  _ good. _ ”  His head hangs as he looks away, almost as if he’s  _ ashamed _ of how thoroughly he’s been consumed by lust.  “For  _ you, _ Nero.”

That softens Nero.  He loosens his grip on Dante’s neck and trails his claws down Dante’s bruised throat, watching the blemishes he’s left bloom underneath his skin.   _ “Since when have you ever cared about me?” _ Nero murmurs softly, as if the question isn’t directed at Dante.

Dante’s entire body is trembling, overstimulated by the feeling of those razor-sharp talons grazing sensitive skin.  Tentatively, Dante reaches out a hand to brush the hair out of Nero’s eyes, pressing it back against his skull so he can make sure Nero is turned his way.  “Always. Always, Nero,” he says desperately, lurching forwards to kiss Nero, his tongue slipping between the kid’s plush lips and opening him up. He cuts himself open on Nero’s claws and feels the blood sluggishly spilling from the wound, but he can’t bring himself to care.  

The brief flash of pain before the wound closes up sends a shock up Dante’s spine, and he has to reach down curl his hand around the base of his dick.  Lips still locked with Nero’s, he lets out a pained groan - he’s so fucking hard that it  _ hurts _ .

When he pulls back from the kiss, he sees Nero licking his claws clean, blood spreading across his taste buds before his tongue disappears behind his lips.  Dante can hardly help the burst of precum that floods out of his slit at the sight. Moaning, he opens his grip and grabs Nero’s cock, pulling it against his own - and the feeling is indescribable.  Dante doubles over and sees stars, frantically pressing hot kisses full of tongue up the line of Nero’s jaw until he finally reaches his mouth and bites at his bottom lip. Nero rewards him with a keening moan, thrusting up into Dante’s grip while making both of them gasp sharply.

Dizzy, reeling, Dante pushes his cock more insistently against Nero’s, head falling forwards onto Nero’s shoulder as he lets out a few shaky, stuttering moans.  His mouth is wide open and his eyes are practically rolling to the back of his head - he  _ needs  _ to be inside of Nero.  He tries to say as much, but he’s suddenly unable to form words - only incoherent groaning escapes him as he pushes his hips forwards.

Nero, though shuddering with ecstacy, lets out a dark chuckle, slowly planting his hands on his ass and sliding his fingers in between his cheeks.  He spreads himself open and dips his fingers inside, feeling himself clench against them as Dante brings them closer to the edge. 

“Are - are you fingering yourself right now?” Dante says in a low, hushed tone that’s dripping with desperation.  He thrusts against Nero just a bit harder when he asks, already certain he knows the answer to his question.

“Well, I need  _ something _ inside me,” Nero purrs, thrusting his finger in and his hips up at the same time.  “You better make it your dick, handsome. I’m getting impatient.”

That does it.  Dante  _ has  _ to let go, shifting his hips lower so that his dick ruts right up against the finger inside Nero’s asshole.  Nero pulls out and spreads himself so that Dante slides  _ right _ against his hole when he desperately thrusts his hips.  Dante lets out a reedy sigh at the way the tip of his cock catches against that ring of muscle, turning his head into Nero’s neck and sliding his hands against his back as if to hold onto the incubus for dear life.

Dante can’t see it, but Nero’s eyes are still glowing bright yellow.  He brings the flat of his devil bringer down on Dante’s ass and grabs it, forcing Dante to thrust forwards again.  Without preparation, Dante’s cock deflects off Nero’s flesh, drawing a frustrated growl from Nero and a desperate cry from Dante.

_ “Do it,” _ Nero hisses, gripping Dante’s ass even harder and slamming their hips together again.   _ “Just split me open.  Make me feel it in my throat.” _

Dante wants to stop himself.  He wants to slow down. But when he hears Nero’s command, he can’t stop, gripping himself at the base and hooking a thumb inside Nero’s hole, prying him open  _ just _ enough so that the tip of his cock can press in.

Without a moment of pause, Nero pulls Dante in by the ass again, practically roaring when he feels the entirety of Dante’s length penetrate him.  It  _ burns, _ but the burn is  _ so good _ it makes tears prickle at the corners of Nero’s eyes.  His entrance flutters around Dante’s cock as it attempts to get used to the intrusion, stopping Nero from just using Dante like a dildo and fucking himself on his twitching member.

_ “More,”  _ Nero gasps, lifting his hips in a futile attempt to slide off of Dante’s dick so he can slam himself back down its length.  When he realizes his ass is gripping Dante so tightly that he can’t move, he reels his arm back and smacks Dante’s ass even harder.   _ “More!” _

It’s honestly a miracle that Dante hasn’t cum yet - Nero is so hot and tight, and he’s sure that if he does start moving without getting used to the sensation, he’ll lose it on the spot.

But Nero asked for more.  He has to oblige. Dante pushes impossibly deeper, circling his hips so that his cock grinds against every inch of Nero’s walls.  

Dante feels incredibly warm when Nero throws his head back with pleasure, gripping Dante inside of him that much tighter at the sensation.  “Just like that,” Nero sighs, sliding his hands up Dante’s back and digging his claws in again, this time dragging them down to form uniform scratches on either side of his spine.

Dante shudders at how good the pain makes him feel, thrusting his hips forward as if he can barely contain himself.  It’s so forceful that it causes Nero to slide up the mattress, and Dante can hardly help the way his hips slam into Nero over and over until his head is angled uncomfortably against the headboard, arms flung back in an attempt to brace his hands so that Dante won’t break his neck with the force of his thrusts.

“Dante-!” Nero cries, both from how good Dante is fucking him and the fear that Dante will fuck him right through the wall.  All his emotions are jumbled together and registering in his mind only as pleasure, lust, an inescapable  _ need _ for Dante to make Nero his.  But there’s still a part of him that balks at the thought of being nothing more than Dante’s cocksleeve for the evening.  Shakily, he holds out an arm in a clear invitation for Dante to press himself close - it takes a while, since Dante is so engrossed in fucking the soul out of Nero.

Without a word, Dante lowers himself so that Nero can finally wrap his arms around his broad back, sinking his claws into his flesh again both to tease Dante and ground himself.  Roaring in pain, Dante’s feet scrabble for purchase at the bedsheets, but once he plants himself down - Nero’s never felt so full. Dante’s dick feels like it’s about to escape through his throat.

“You trying to gut me, kid?” Dante grumbles, sliding his hands up along the undersides of Nero’s taut thighs.  He ends up grabbing Nero around the knees and forces him open even more, punching a gasp out of Nero. The way he’s being folded in half makes him that much more aware of how big Dante is, and how deep he is inside of him - fuck, Nero’s  _ paralyzed _ by how good it feels.

Dante pushes in as far as he can go, his face right up against Nero’s - and he  _ has _ to kiss Nero again.  Not kissing him would be a crime, especially when Nero looks so wrecked and  _ happy _ to be in that state.

With their foreheads pressed together, Dante murmurs, “ _ Still with me? _ ”  His hips start to move again, and Nero lets out a moan, digging his claws in deeper. 

“I’m going fucking crazy,” Nero groans.  “It’s not enough, I can’t - I need  _ more, _ Dante.”

“Tell me what you need, I’ll do anything.”  Dante starts fucking Nero harder, ripples running through the both of them whenever Dante slams his hips against Nero.  

“Inside me..!” Nero cries, grabbing Dante’s ass again and pulling him in, pressing them together hard enough to make sure Dante doesn’t go anywhere.  

Dante’s sure he can’t get off like this, immobilized in Nero’s grip - so he grunts, pushing at Nero’s chest.  “Nero, let me - I need to  _ move,  _ you-”

He’s cut off when he feels Nero squeezing around him, his ass pulsating around Dante’s cock like it’s milking him - and the way Nero’s ass visibly contracts and clenches with every stroke makes Dante weak,  _ so damn weak _ that he cums inside Nero with a shuddering cry.  His orgasm feels like it lasts forever, his entire body twitching with each jet that sprays inside Nero.  His release fills Nero up to the point that he’s leaking around Dante’s thick intrusion, viscous cum spilling down his thighs and onto the sheets, making more of a mess than either of them anticipated.

Dante stays pressed against Nero for a while, catching his breath and trying not to jostle his oversensitive, slowly-softening dick.  Nero’s arms are wrapped loosely around him, petting the small of Dante’s back idly.

“Think you’ve got control now, kid?” Dante says as he lets out a deep sigh, lazily kissing the side of Nero’s neck.  Now that the pheromones have dissipated, Nero’s not so sure how to feel about the kisses - he feels much closer to Dante, somehow, but something at the back of his mind is telling him that this is just a product of the afterglow, that Dante will go back to his callous self after they’ve cleaned themselves up and gone on their way.

The kissing feels so nice, though.  The last thing Nero wants to do is tell Dante to stop.  “You wanted to do that, right?” Nero asks softly, hands stilling.  “I didn’t… force you to do that, did I?”

Dante hesitates and raises his head, meeting Nero’s gaze.  “The timing might’ve been a little off, but… kid, I’ve wanted to hold you like this ever since you left Fortuna.”

Nero’s eyes widen.  “Could’ve fooled me,” he mumbles, quickly glancing away.  He doesn’t want Dante to see the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I mean it.”  He kisses the cheek Nero turned to him, trying to get them to face each other again.  “I left you alone because you were too young back when we first met, and you… you seemed happy with Kyrie.  She loves you, you know? More than you might think.”

Nero does turn back to look at Dante, although he’s frowning.  “She loves me like a sister, maybe. This is a shit place to tell me you love me, by the way.”

Dante chuckles huskily, brushing the hair out of Nero’s face.  “Hey, I never said I loved you. Give it time, though. It’s not impossible.  You’re pretty fucking cute, you know that?”

Blushing deep red, Nero pushes at Dante’s chest, overwhelmed with embarrassment at having jumped to conclusions.  “Don’t call me cute,” he hisses, making sure the process of Dante pulling out is made as painful as possible. Though he winces, Dante’s still laughing, trying as hard as he can to press kisses to Nero’s face.  “So, what, you just wanted to use me for my body?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that’s all I ever want from you,” Dante hums, running his hands down Nero’s chest.  Nero is incredibly confused, wondering how in the world he got himself into this situation. 

“You have a rotten fucking idea of getting to know a guy,” Nero grumbles, though he doesn’t protest Dante’s touches.  Despite his griping, Nero feels himself harden. Pulling Dante in harshly by the back of his neck, Nero captures his lips in a bruising kiss and slides his hand over Dante’s soft, cum-slick cock, feeling the older man shudder on top of him.  

“That doesn’t sound like a complaint,” Dante gasps, hips jolting away from Nero’s touch. 

“It’s not.” Nero’s eyes glow golden and Dante’s dick engorges fully, a sure sign Nero finally has control over his powers.  “You said you wanna use me? Then use me.” He’s sporting a devilish grin, sinking his human fingers in and out of his messy hole for Dante to enjoy. 

Five rounds and one broken bed frame later, Nero is finally satisfied.  

Dante, on the other hand, is completely spent, halfway to passing out on the floor after Nero relentlessly rode him to their last orgasm of the night.  

“See you at the office,” Nero drawled, zipping his pants up on his way out the door.  The feeling of Dante’s cum slipping down his thighs is amazing, and Nero can hardly wait until he has the chance to suck Dante off under his desk, trying to keep himself composed as Morrison gives him his next job.

Who knew?  Maybe being a sex demon had its perks.


End file.
